


Into the Screenplay 2

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thor Ragnarok Screenplay
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: เป็นแดรบเบิลที่ไม่น่าจะเป็นแดรบเบิล เพราะดันเอาแดรบเบิลมาอิดิทเพิ่มให้ไม่เป็นแดรบเบิล ประมาณนี้ล่ะมั้งนะ...งงเด้ งงเหมือนกัน แต่มันคือความกาวจากสกรีนเพลย์แร็กนาร็อคล้วนๆ เลย...





	Into the Screenplay 2

**Author's Note:**

> แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเหตุการณ์สมมุติ ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงที่เกิดขึ้นแต่ประการใด ขอให้ถือว่าตัวละครทุกตัวในเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงตัวละครสมมุติก็แล้วกันนะฮับ ♥

 

_ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน_ ในชุดนอนที่ใส่เพียงเสื้อยืดคอวีตัวบางสีขาวแนบเนื้อกับบ็อกเซอร์สีเทาเข้มก้าวเท้าเดินวนไปมาอยู่ในห้องพัก (ที่จริงๆ แล้วก็ไม่ใช่เทรลเลอร์ของตัวเอง) ระหว่างรอปรึกษาหารือเรื่องบทการแสดงกับเพื่อนร่วมงาน ในมือของเขาถือบทภาพยนตร์ โดยเปิดหน้าบทที่ตนจะต้องเข้าฉากแสดงในวันรุ่งขึ้นไว้ บรรจงไล่สายตาอ่านด้วยความตั้งใจ เก็บเกี่ยวรายละเอียดจากตัวหนังสือ ก่อนจะค่อยๆ เรียงร้อยออกมาเป็นภาพอารมณ์ของตัวละครในจินตนาการของตน ร่วมกับคนที่จะต้องแสดงด้วยกัน เป็นสิบ เป็นร้อยครั้ง ทำซ้ำวนไปเช่นนั้น ด้วยคิดว่านี่คงเป็นวิธีที่ดีที่สุดที่จะทำให้เขาสามารถเข้าถึงความรู้สึกของตัวละครได้มากขึ้น

 

ปลายนิ้วเรียวขาวเลื่อนพลิกหน้าบทภาพยนตร์ตรงมุมกระดาษมุมหนึ่ง ในขณะที่เจ้าตัวทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนขอบเตียงนุ่ม ไล่อ่านบทบรรยายความรู้สึกสั้นๆ ของตัวละคร ที่จะต้องแสดงออกมา และหลับตาลง ปิดกั้นประสาทสัมผัสแทบทุกอย่างเพื่อฝึกซ้อมการแสดงในจินตนาการ คงเหลือเพียงเสียงเพลงบรรเลงเบาๆ จากหูฟังอินเอียร์ที่เป็นตัวช่วยผ่อนคลายและเพิ่มสมาธิในการฝึกอย่างเคย

 

ผ่านไปพักใหญ่ น้ำหนักของใครอีกคนหนึ่งที่เพิ่งกลับจากกองถ่ายทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ กัน ทอมลืมตาขึ้น ดึงตัวเองออกจากภาพจินตนาการในหัวพร้อมกับหูฟังที่กำลังเปล่งเสียงบรรเลงเพลงคลาสสิกจากเครื่องเล่นเสียงพกพาออก และหันไปมองคนคุ้นเคยด้วยใบหน้าที่ระบายรอยยิ้มเบาบางแทนคำทักทายแรก

 

               “...ทอม?”

               “อ้าว คริส กลับมาแล้วเหรอ?”

 

แม้ใบหน้าของคนที่อยู่ในห้องตั้งแต่แรกจะมีรอยยิ้ม ทว่า สีหน้าของเพื่อนร่วมงานของเขากลับไม่เป็นอย่างที่คิด _คริส_ _เฮมสเวิร์ธ_ เจ้าของห้องมองหน้าทอม สลับกับ สิ่งที่อยู่ในมือของทอมไปมาอยู่สามสี่ครั้ง สีหน้าตกใจในตอนแรกจึงค่อยแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความเข้าใจในสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นกับคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ

 

ปลายนิ้วหนาของคริสยกขึ้นจรดบนผิวแก้ม สีของนิ้วมือที่เข้มกว่าตัดกับผิวขาวที่แต้มด้วยสีเรื่อจาง เกลี่ยหยดน้ำที่กลิ้งออกมาจากดวงตากลมโตน่าหลงใหลคู่นั้นให้หายไปจากใบหน้าเกลี้ยงเกลา ในขณะที่ผู้ถูกสัมผัสกลับนิ่งอึ้งไปครู่ใหญ่ ทั้งที่ ไม่คิดว่าน้ำตาจะไหลออกมาเองแบบนี้ ริมฝีปากบางเผยอออกเล็กน้อยด้วยอารามตกใจ หากก็มิได้เคลื่อนกายขยับหนี ปล่อยให้ความอบอุ่นจากมือข้างนั้นอ้อยอิ่ง บนใบหน้าของตนอยู่เนิ่นนาน

 

               “อินกับบทอีกแล้วเหรอ หืม?” คริสหัวเราะ เมื่อเช็ดหยดน้ำตาออกจากใบหน้าของทอมแล้ว จึงก้มลงอ่านบทในมือของอีกฝ่ายด้วยความสงสัย

 

_บทแบบไหนกันที่ทำให้ทอมถึงกับร้องไห้…_

 

               “อา... ก็นิดหน่อยแหละ ขอโทษที คริส ฉันอาจจะเซนซิทีฟเกินไป” ทอมเอ่ยตอบ กระพริบตาปริบๆ แล้วใช้ข้อนิ้วเช็ดหยดน้ำที่ขอบดวงตาของตนอีกครั้งหนึ่ง ก่อนที่จะหัวเราะตามแห้งๆ “นายกลับมาเหนื่อยๆ ดันต้องมาเจอฉันในสภาพนี้อีก ขอโทษจริงๆ นะ”

_Loki is wounded by Thor_ _’_ _s willingness to discard him_ _._

 

คริสพยักหน้าหงึก ทั้งแทนคำตอบรับทอม และพยักหน้ากับตนเองอยู่สองสามครั้งเมื่อทุกอย่างกระจ่างแจ้งแก่ใจ หลังจากไล่สายตาอ่านประโยคในบทภาพยนตร์หน้านั้นจบ

 

               “นายนี่ก็อินกับบทโลกิมากเลยนะ มากๆ ด้วย…” พูดจบ คริสก็ดึงเล่มบทภาพยนตร์ออกจากมือของเพื่อนร่วมงานที่รับบทเป็นน้องชายของเขาโดยไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายตั้งตัว และโยนมันไปไว้บนโต๊ะที่อยู่ปลายเตียง รวมไปกับกองหนังสือทั้งที่อ่านเล่น และหนังสืออ้างอิงต่างๆ ที่จำเป็นสำหรับการแสดง

 

เสียงประท้วงของทอมตามมาหลังจากนั้น

 

               “คริส! เอาคืนมานะ!”

               “นอนได้แล้ว เลิกคิดเรื่องซ้อมบทเถอะ พรุ่งนี้ต้องเตรียมตัวแต่เช้านะ นายนี่ก็ มีเวลาพักก็ยังไม่ยอมพักอีก”

               “แต่—”

               “ไปนอน!”

 

ไม่พูดเปล่า ร่างกายที่ทั้งหนาและสูงใหญ่ตามแบบเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าของคริสเคลื่อนมาขวางกลางระหว่างทอมกับโต๊ะที่อยู่ปลายเตียง ปิดทางไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายเอื้อมมือไปหยิบบทภาพยนตร์กลับมาอ่านใหม่ ถึงจะรู้สึกผิดเล็กน้อยเวลาที่เห็นทอมจ้องเขากลับมาด้วยแววตาเศร้าสร้อยจนเกือบจะใจอ่อนยอมให้ไปหลายครั้งหลายครา แต่ถ้าจะให้เขาปล่อยให้เพื่อนร่วมงานซ้อมการแสดงหนักจนไม่ได้รับการพักผ่อนที่เพียงพอ ก็เป็นทางเลือกที่เขายอมรับไม่ได้เช่นกัน

 

และครั้งนี้ เหตุผลข้อหลังเป็นฝ่ายกำชัย...

 

ฝ่ามือหนากดน้ำหนักลงบนบ่าของร่างที่เล็กกว่าตนเล็กน้อย ออกแรงผลักให้อีกฝ่ายกลับไปที่เตียง แต่ก็ยังไม่วายถูกประท้วงกลายๆ

 

               “ฉันยังไม่ค่อยง่วง ก็เลยว่าจะซ้อมต่ออีกสักพัก—”

               “นี่ไม่ใช่ฉากสุดท้ายที่เราจะต้องแสดงด้วยกันหรอกนะ ทอม” คริสเอ่ยอย่างใจเย็น ด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มเจือความห่วงใย หากยังดังกังวานในโสตประสาทของคนฟัง “เรื่องที่จะซ้อมกันคืนนี้น่ะเลิกคิดได้เลย ฉันจะยึดบทโลกินายไว้นี่แหละ กลับห้องไปนอนได้แล้ว”

               “It’s probably for the best that we never see one another… _again_ _…”_ ทอมพึมพำ ทวนประโยคในบทภาพยนตร์หน้าสุดท้ายที่เขาอ่านก่อนจะถูกคริสชิงไปด้วยเสียงเรียบ ทว่า เมื่อถึงคำสุดท้ายกลับสั่นพร่าจนตัวเขาเองยังแปลกใจ ความเจ็บปวดจากห้วงอารมณ์ จินตนาการที่สร้างขึ้นในหัวทิ่มแทงจนหน้าอกรวดร้าวราวกับจะแตกเป็นเสี่ยง เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น สบดวงตาสีฟ้าสว่าง ด้วยแววตาราวกับคนสิ้นหวัง “อะ—” แล้วกะพริบตาถี่ๆ ไล่หยดน้ำใสออกจากดวงตาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

               “That’s what you always wanted.” คริสเลื่อนมือทั้งสองข้างจากลาดไหล่ ขยับขึ้นสู่หลังคอขาวที่ไร้การปกปิดด้วยเนื้อผ้า และจบลงที่การกอบกุมใบหน้าของทอมไว้ด้วยสองมือแทนคำปลอบประโลม สบดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวคู่นั้น แล้วเกลี่ยหยดน้ำที่เลอะบนผิวแก้มด้วยนิ้วหัวแม่มืออย่างแผ่วเบา รอยยิ้มละมุนราวแสงอาทิตย์ในยามเช้าคลี่บางบนใบหน้ามาพร้อมเสียงกระซิบทุ้มนุ่มข้างใบหู “But I’m sure you will always be there, right beside me, brother.”

               “...นั่นมัน…นอกบทนะ คริส”

               “ฉันรู้… ว่าโลกิก็เป็นแบบนี้แหละ” คริสไหวไหล่ ขยิบตาพร้อมยักคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง ริมฝีปากหยักยิ้มยียวน ในขณะที่สายตายังคงจับจ้องบนใบหน้าเปื้อนคราบน้ำตาอย่างขบขัน “และธอร์ก็ดูท่าจะมั่นใจเอามากๆ ซะด้วย นายว่างั้นไหม? พันกว่าปีที่ใช้ชีวิตร่วมกันมา นายคิดว่าธอร์จะยอมปล่อยมือจากโลกิไปได้จริงๆ งั้นเหรอ? ทั้งที่ถูกโลกิแกล้งหลอกเป็นร้อยเป็นพันครั้ง แล้วหมอนั่นเคยยอมแพ้ หรือเลิกคาดหวังกับน้องชายตัวเองสักครั้งหรือเปล่า? ถึงเคยทำได้บ้าง สุดท้ายก็ไม่เคยทำได้ตลอดรอดฝั่ง แถมยังช่วยเหลือ ยกโทษให้ง่ายๆ อีก ธอร์กับโลกิในคอมิคบางเรื่องเป็นยังไง เนิร์ดอย่างนายก็น่าจะรู้ดีนี่”

 

รอยยิ้มขวยเขินบนใบหน้าของทอมกลับมาอีกครั้ง พร้อมเสียงหัวเราะแผ่วหวิวเฉพาะตัวของเขา ลมหายใจและเงาร่างคุ้นเคยที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ถึงอึดใจราวกับจะแผ่ความอบอุ่นให้โลกทั้งใบของใครบางคนได้ ครู่ถัดมา ทอมจึงยกมือของตนขึ้นวางทับมือของอีกฝ่าย ค่อยซึมซับสัมผัสอ่อนโยนที่ถูกมอบให้ เอ่ยคำตอบที่ไม่เชิงเป็นคำตอบด้วยเสียงกระซิบ

 

               “...อา นั่นสินะ” ทอมเว้นจังหวะไปครู่หนึ่ง “แต่พอคิดว่าถ้าเป็นโลกิ ที่เชื่อว่าจะถูกธอร์ทิ้งจริงๆ ขึ้นมามันก็—”

               คริสจงใจเอ่ยขัด “อีกอย่างที่อยากจะบอกให้นายรู้”

               “หืม?”

               “ฉัน... ไม่มีวันทิ้งนายไปหรอกนะ” และทั้งน้ำเสียง สีหน้า ท่าทางหนักแน่นจริงจังของคริสหมายความตามที่ว่าทุกประการ “ฉันแค่อยากให้นายมั่นใจ ว่าฉันจะอยู่ข้างๆ นาย ทั้งเรื่องดีหรือเรื่องร้าย หรือไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นก็ตาม”

 

ทอมเม้มปาก พยักหน้ารับรู้ ทั้งคำปลอบโยน และคำยืนยันซึ่งสลายความกังขาให้หมดไป เขาหลับตาลง ยิ้มรับแทนคำตอบ แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย จบระยะห่างเพียงน้อยนิดที่มีมวลอากาศขวางกั้นระหว่างกลาง ค่อยละเลียดลิ้มชิมรสความอบอุ่นอันหอมหวาน และปล่อยไว้เช่นนั้นเนิ่นนาน ก่อนจำใจต้องผละจากกัน

 

               “นายกำลังทำให้ฉันจินตนาการอารมณ์ของโลกิได้ยากขึ้นนะ คริส” ทอมหัวเราะเสียงแผ่ว ไม่ได้จริงจังนักกับคำกล่าว

               “ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็คงได้เวลาพี่ชายส่งน้องชายเข้านอนแล้ว” คริสตอบ ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยเส้นผมหยิกข้างใบหู ไม่ได้ละหน้าผากออกจากกัน “Good night, _Loki_.”

 

 ...เสียงกระซิบถูกเอ่ยขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบงัน ก่อนลมหายใจผะแผ่วที่ปะทะผิวหน้าจะถูกช่วงชิงไปอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

               “คริส…” ทอมค่อยๆ ลืมตาขึ้น แล้วเอ่ยนามอีกฝ่ายด้วยเสียงอ่อน ติดจะหอบเล็กน้อยเมื่อกลีบริมฝีปากบางที่โดนครอบครองถูกปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระ

               “หืม?” คริสส่งเสียงในลำคอ แต่ไม่ได้ขยับตัว ยังคงเว้นระยะห่างระหว่างใบหน้าของเขาและทอมเพียงน้อยนิด ปลายจมูกโด่งระผิวแก้มสีเรื่อ เรียวริมฝีปากเฉียดไปมาบนริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่าย เย้ายวนราวสัมผัสของสายลมอ่อน ไม่ได้รุกรานดั่งพายุ แต่ก็ไม่ได้หายไปเฉกเช่นสุญญากาศ และยังคงรับรู้ได้ถึงการมีอยู่ มือข้างหนึ่งที่ประกบใบหน้าค่อยเคลื่อนลงมาถึงลำคอ แล้วลากผ่านแผ่นอกลงไปหยุดประคองที่รอยต่อระหว่างเอวและสะโพก ออกแรงเล็กน้อยเพื่อเกี่ยวร่างกายของคนตรงหน้าให้เข้ามาใกล้กันมากขึ้น

               “...เมื่อกี้นี้” ปลายนิ้วเรียวทั้งสี่ที่จับมือหนาเลื่อนมาจรดบนริมฝีปากซุกซน ก่อนที่เสียงหัวเราะขัดเขินเบาๆ จะตามมา “ยังบอกให้ฉันไปนอนอยู่เลยไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

               “ก็เห็นนายบอกว่ายังไม่ง่วง…” คริสหัวเราะแหะ รู้สึกผิดเล็กๆ แต่อีกเสียงในใจกลับค้านว่าไม่ใช่ความผิดของเขา เพราะคนที่พูดคือทอม และเมื่อครู่นี้ทอมก็เป็นคนเริ่มก่อนคนแรกต่างหาก “อีกอย่างหนึ่ง ฉันบอก _โลกิ_ ไม่ได้บอก _ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน_ สักหน่อย”

 

นิ้วหนาของคริสเกี่ยววนอยู่ที่ขอบผ้ายางยืดสีเทาเข้ม ก่อนจะสอดมือเข้าสัมผัสผิวกายอุ่นที่อยู่ข้างใต้ ริมฝีปากชื้นจากการจูบเมื่อครู่เริ่มเผยอออก ขบเม้มปลายนิ้วชี้เรียวยาวที่ทาบอยู่ แล้วไล่จุมพิตไปตามรอยเส้นนูนเด่นบนข้อนิ้วหลังฝ่ามือได้รูปสวย สาละวนอยู่กับการละเล่นอย่างเพลิดเพลินจนเกินความจำเป็นไปมากโข

 

_แววตาของคริสไม่ได้มีความรู้สึกผิดเลยสักนิด..._

 

               “นายด้วยนั่นแหละ ไปนอนได้แล้ว” ทอมเน้นเสียง แล้วดันใบหน้าคริส ออกห่าง มืออีกข้างที่ว่างรวบคว้าข้อมือใหญ่ที่ฟอนเฟ้นเพ่นพ่านไปตามร่างกายสมส่วนแล้วดึงออกจากการเกาะกุม “พรุ่งนี้ฉากแอคชันอีกเยอะนะ”

 

คริสถอนใจอย่างนึกเสียดาย ทว่า เมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้น สบตากับอีกฝ่ายจึงรับรู้ได้ว่าทอมเองก็ไม่ได้คิดต่างไปจากเขา ทั้งความรู้สึกรักและปรารถนา แต่ด้วยหน้าที่การงาน การแสดงที่ต้องเข้าฉากในวันถัดไปออกจะหนักหนาสาหัสอยู่ไม่น้อย หากไม่ได้รับการพักผ่อนอย่างเต็มที่ คงไม่ใช่เรื่องดีสำหรับพวกเขาทั้งคู่แน่

 

 ...แววตาของทอมที่มองมาแสดงออกถึงความรักลึกซึ้งอย่างชัดเจน มั่นคงหนักแน่น และคริสก็มองอีกฝ่ายกลับในแบบเดียวกัน

 

เจ้าของบทโลกิลดมือลง และเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งแขนทั้งสองข้างไปเป็นการกอดเอวหนาอย่างหลวมๆ หยัดปลายเท้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย เมื่อผิวหน้าปะทะลมหายใจอุ่นจึงค่อยสูดกลิ่นกายคุ้นเคยที่ผสมปนเปกับกลิ่นสบู่อ่อนจาง แขนทั้งสองข้างขยับสูงขึ้น ใช้หัวไหล่เป็นที่จับยึดวางมือ แล้วจรดริมฝีปากให้แนบกันสนิท ขบเม้มหยอกเย้าเพียงเบาบาง ก่อนที่จะเผยอออกเล็กน้อย ราวกับจะเชื้อเชิญให้อีกฝ่ายรุกล้ำเข้ามาภายใน และคริสก็ไม่พลาดคำเชิญนั้น จึงค่อยลัดเลาะเสาะหาความอบอุ่นยิ่งกว่าเก่า ฝ่ามือใหญ่ช้อนเข้าประคองท้ายทอย ปรับองศาของศีรษะให้ประกบแนบริมฝีปากกันได้ถนัดขึ้น ละเลียดสัมผัสเย้ายวนที่ถูกมอบให้อย่างนุ่มนวล ลิ้มรสชาติหวานล้ำยิ่งกว่าของหวานแสนโปรด จดจ่ออยู่แบบนั้นเนิ่นนาน ลืมสิ้นกระทั่งเวลา หรือแม้แต่การหายใจ

 

ยามเมื่อผละจาก จึงหลงเหลือเพียงเสียงของชายหนุ่มสองคนที่ปะปนกัน คล้ายกับว่าเพิ่งโผล่พ้นผิวน้ำขึ้นมาเพื่อค้นหาอากาศบริสุทธิ์ หากระยะห่างระหว่างกันก็ยังใกล้พอสำหรับพวกเขาที่จะพากันจมดิ่งลงไปอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

               “ฉันว่า...ถ้าไม่หยุดตอนนี้ ฉันคงจูบนายทั้งคืนแน่ ทอม” คริสกระซิบเสียงหอบ หลังจากสูดลมเข้าปอดไปเฮือกใหญ่

               “ฉันก็...คงเหมือนกัน…” เสียงหอบกระเส่าราวกับเผลอเย้ายวนโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจที่หลุดออกจากปากทอมแทบจะทำให้คนฟังเพียงหนึ่งเดียวสติขาดผึง แล้วก้มลงประกบจูบเขาอีกรอบหนึ่ง แต่ทอมก็เร็วพอจะใช้มือยั้งไว้ได้ก่อนที่มันจะเกิดขึ้น แม้ว่ายามนี้เพียงการตั้งสติสูดลมหายใจอัดเข้าปอดให้ทันกับความต้องการของร่างกายดูจะเป็นเรื่องยากก็ตามที “คริส—พอก่อน… เราควรจะต้อง...พักผ่อนแล้ว”

               “ข—ขอโทษ ทอม ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจ…” คริสละล่ำละลัก โบกไม้โบกมือแทนคำขอโทษ แล้วรีบก้าวถอยออกมาก่อนที่จะเผลอทำอะไรโดยไม่ยั้งคิดไปมากกว่านี้ “บ้าเอ๊ย! ฉัน—”

               “ไม่–ไม่เป็นไร… ฉันต่างหากที่เป็นคนเริ่ม” ทอมก้มหน้าหลบ ขัดเขิน แต่ริมฝีปากบวมชื้นกลับคลี่ยิ้มกว้าง ทั้งที่ใบหน้าแดงก่ำ และจังหวะการหายใจก็ยังไม่กลับสู่ปกติดีนัก “แต่ก็ ขอบคุณนะ คริส”

               “ขอบคุณอะไรล่ะ นาย—” คริสอ้าปากจะพูดต่อ แต่ความรู้สึกจากสัมผัสที่อุ่นจนร้อนและเปียกลื่นบนริมฝีปากเมื่อครู่นี้เล่นงานสมองของเขาจนขาวโพลนไปหมด _จูบเมื่อกี้นี้ รู้สึกดีเป็นบ้า..._

               “ที่ช่วยเช็ดหน้าให้ ปลอบใจ…แล้วก็...เอ่อ...” ทอมเว้นจังหวะไปครู่หนึ่ง ก้มหน้ามองพื้นด้วยความเขิน ใช้เวลาตั้งสติอยู่พักใหญ่ แต่สุดท้ายก็เงยหน้าขึ้น แล้วสบดวงตาสีฟ้าสว่างของผู้รับบทเทพสายฟ้า ปลายนิ้วชี้เรียวยาวยกขึ้นลูบริมฝีปากบวมชื้นไปมา เขาเม้มปากเล็กน้อย แล้วจึงกลั้นใจเอ่ยออกไป “เรื่องจูบราตรีสวัสดิ์เมื่อกี้ ที่จริงก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกดีแบบนี้มาพักใหญ่แล้ว โดยเฉพาะที่เป็นจูบจาก... _จากคนที่ฉันรัก_ ”

 

คริสไม่ตอบคำ แต่รอยยิ้มที่ผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเขาก็แทนคำตอบ รวมถึงความรู้สึกทั้งหมดให้ได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

และก่อนที่จะรู้ตัว ก็ฉุดร่างของทอมเข้ามากอดแนบแน่น พร้อมกับทิ้งตัวลงไปบนเตียงด้วยกันทั้งอย่างนั้น

 

               “นี่! คริส! ทำอะไรของนายน่ะ!?”

               “ไม่รู้ล่ะ คืนนี้นายต้องเป็นหมอนข้างให้ฉัน ทอม!”

 

ฝ่ามือเรียวฟาดลงบนท่อนแขนแกร่งแรงๆ ไปครั้งหนึ่ง เสียงเผียะจากฝ่ามือที่กระทบผิวเนื้อดังก้อง แต่คนถูกทำร้ายกลับดูไม่สะทกสะท้านสมกับที่เป็นเจ้าของร่างกายทรงพลังราวเทพเจ้า แล้วก็หลับตาลงทั้งอย่างนั้น แต่ถึงทอมจะบ่น ก็ไม่ได้ขัดขืนกายออกจากอ้อมกอดของอีกฝ่าย เพราะอย่างน้อยมันก็ยังมีความอบอุ่นซึ่งแผ่ซ่านไปถ้วนทั่วทั้งร่างกาย เส้นโลหิตทุกเส้นดูคล้ายจะซึมซับเอาความร้อนที่ว่าเก็บไว้เกินความจำเป็น จนเป็นเหตุให้ทั้งใบหน้าขาวขึ้นสีจัด

 

กลิ่นกรุ่นแสนคุ้นเคยของกันและกันที่ลอยแตะจมูกช่วยทำให้จิตใจสงบลงได้อย่างน่าประหลาด ลมหายใจของทั้งสองกลับมาเป็นจังหวะสม่ำเสมอ ทีละเล็กละน้อย แล้วทุกอย่างก็กลับคืนสู่ความเงียบงันอันแสนฉ่ำหวาน

 

ทอมยังไม่หลับ แต่ลอบมองใบหน้าคมคาย สง่างามดั่งเทพเจ้าของอีกฝ่ายอยู่พักใหญ่ แพขนตายาวขยับไหว ก่อนที่ดวงตาข้างซ้ายสีเดียวกับไพลินของคริสจะปรากฏขึ้นสู่สายตา โดยไม่บอกกล่าว ฝ่ามือใหญ่ยกขึ้นแตะผิวแก้ม แล้วใช้หลังมือเกลี่ยเครื่องหน้าหวานอันทรงเสน่ห์อย่างเชื่องช้า ไล่จากไรผมบนหน้าผากลงมายังสันกรามคมกริบ จับยึดปลายคางไว้ และไล้นิ้วหัวแม่มือลงบนริมฝีปากบาง

 

               “You’re late…”

 

ทอมเลิกคิ้วขึ้นด้วยความสงสัย แต่เมื่อใช้เวลาสักเล็กน้อยไตร่ตรองดู พลางนึกไปถึงบทภาพยนตร์ที่ขีดสีด้วยปากกาเน้นข้อความไว้ กับดวงตาข้างขวาของคริสที่ยังปิดสนิทอยู่ ความหมายก็ชัดเจนอยู่ตรงหน้า จึงหลุดหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ เมื่อเห็นความพยายามเชื่อมโยงให้เข้าถึงบทของอีกฝ่าย เอ่ยตอบพร้อมคำชมเป็นรอยยิ้มเปี่ยมความเชื่อใจ และกุมมืออีกฝ่ายไว้ก่อนหลับตาลง

 

               “You’re missing an eye…”

 

—END

**Author's Note:**

> เขียนด้วยความเมากาวจากสกรีนเพลย์ของจริงจาก Thor Ragnarok  
> มันกาวมาก.... เซอร์วิสมาก.... เขารักกันใช่ไหม นี่ยังถามตัวเองอยู่ทั้งที่มันก็ชัดขนาดนี้....  
> แต่เดี๋ยว สคริปต์นั่นมันธอร์โลกิ แต่นี่มันฮิดเดิลสเวิร์ธ!...  
> ไม่รู้แหละ ชิปหมดเลยว้อย ฮือ ชิปหนักมาก ทำไมชิป RPF หนักกว่าก็ไม่รู้ด้วย ฮือ 555+
> 
> ปล. รีไรท์ตอนท้ายใหม่นิดนึง มันก็เลย.... อืม........ น่ะแหละ *เขิง*  
> ปล. 2 ถ้าอ่านแล้วชอบใจ แต่ไม่รู้จะคอมเมนท์อะไร กดปุ่ม Kudo ให้ก็เป็นกำลังใจได้ละฮับ :3 *ไหว้รอบทิศ*  
> ปล. 3 ฟิคนี้จริงๆ ก็คือชายทอมแกอินกะบทมากไป (ที่ว่าพี่ท้อจะทิ้งน้อง ฉากในลิฟท์ที่ซาคาร์น่ะแหละ) แต่สุดท้ายหมีคริสก็ยืนยันให้อีกครั้งว่าเดี๋ยวโลกิก็กลับมาหาพี่ชาย และพี่ชายก็มั่นใจแบบนั้นจริงๆ ว่าโลกิจะกลับมา ถึงจะมาสายหน่อยก็เถอะ :> (You're late / You're missing an eye)


End file.
